Royal life Royal love 2
by RodeoGirl231
Summary: Seth call it quits with Bloom will Bloom finally forgive Sky from what he did to her after the ball and will Bloom date Sky or will Bloom go after Brent and date him will Bloom and the girls and Ms Faragonda will be able to defeat Delilah ' s 6 sisters and save the Specialists will Daphne defeat Kaylee or will Daphne die from defeating Kaylee with all she has got find out
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I know on the first story of this it says Layla and Nabu

I messed it up it was supposed to be Layla and Roy

At Sparks

Bloom was in her room putting on a dress for the day

Bloom straighten and left her hair down with two braids on both side

Bloom walks down stairs to the throne room

The Throne Room

Bloom walks in the throne room and sat down in her Throne chair next to her sister Daphne

Oritel says girls did you both had a great time at the ball ?

Daphne says yes father I did

Bloom says yes father I did as well

Oritel says that is good I'm glad my two beautiful girls had a great time

Marion says I'm glad my two beautiful girls had a great time as well

Daphne and Bloom says can we be excused now

Marion looks at Oritel

Marion says what do you think hun

Oritel says alright you two may be excused

Marion says girls dinner will be at 7

Daphne and Bloom says Ok thank you dad thank you mom

Oritel and Marion says you both are welcome

Daphne went up to her room

Bloom went up to her room

Bloom's room

Bloom says what to do what to do

Bloom says I know I will call Stella

Bloom grab her cell phone from her night stand and she look at her phone and seen she has 5 text messages

Bloom says I wonder who is the text messages are from ?

Bloom says I got a text message it is from Seth

Hi Princess Bloom of Sparks

I don't think we should see each other anymore

Well I have to go now

Bye

From Seth

Bloom text back to Seth

Bloom says

Hi Prince Seth of Sunset

Why ?

I got to get off here i got to go to dinner now

Bye

From Bloom

Bloom looks at her other text messages

Bloom says I have 4 messages from Sky

Bloom looks at the messages from Sky

Bloom please forgive me I didn't mean for it to happen that night with Kaylee

Kaylee was the one who started the whole thing but I couldn't stop her or kick her out of the palace

I don't have feelings for her I was thinking about you the how time Bloom

Bloom please forgive me

From Sky

Bloom I miss you I really do miss you

I miss your orange red hair and your blue eyes

there is no princess in this Magix dimension I want to be with but you Bloom

From Sky

Bloom I'm truly sorry for not calling or texting or coming over to see you after the ball

But I want to make it all up to you Bloom please forgive me please

From Sky

Bloom look I'm really truly sorry with the Kaylee thing

if this will make you feel any better she has never been back over since that night

Bloom I ...I...I love you Bloom I have been in love with you since the night of the ball

I have always been in love with you and I always will be in love with you Bloom

From Sky

Bloom looks and reads the last message from Sky

Bloom starts crying

Bloom says Sky

Bloom saved Sky's messages in her phone

Bloom says I miss Sky but I'm with Seth

Bloom says I could forgive Sky and date Sky too

Bloom says that will make me have 2 boyfriends though

Bloom says I'm going to message Sky back

Before Bloom could message Sky back

Bloom got a call from Stella

Bloom says hey Stella

Stella says Hey Bloom

Stella says I'm going to have a party here at the palace tonight

Bloom says really I'm in

Stella says totally

Stella says ok cool see you tonight

Bloom says Stella wait is Seth going to be going tonight ?

Stella says yes

Bloom says ok thank you just wanted to know

Stella says ok I got the other girls and the guys and Seth to call and invite

Stella says bye

Bloom says bye

Bloom says message Sky

Bloom says

Hey Sky it's been a while since we talked and seen each other

How you been ?

I miss you too

We should hang out sometime soon

Message me back

From Princess Bloom of Sparks


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Stella's party

Bloom got a message back from Sky

Hey Bloom yeah its been a while since we last talked seen each other

Yes I do miss you a lot

I have been busy of becoming crowned king

Yeah we should hang out sometime soon

From Prince Sky of Eracklyon

Bloom looked at her message from Sky

Bloom is so happy that she is talking to Sky again

Bloom is smiling

Bloom got dressed and went to go to breakfast

At breakfast

Bloom says mom dad Stella is having a party at her palace tonight can I go ?

Oritel and Marion looks at each other then back at Bloom

Oritel and Marion says of course you can go

Marion says you don't have to ask us to go to Stella's you can go anytime you want

Bloom says thanks mom thanks dad

Bloom finished up eating her breakfast

Bloom went back up to her room to get what she is going to wear to Stella's party out and ready for tonight

Bloom says idk what the dress occasion is

Bloom calls up Stella

Stella says Hey Bloom what is up ?

Bloom says got done eating breakfast now I'm up his my room getting everything out and ready for tonight

Bloom says Stella what is the dress occasion for tonight ?

Stella says anything you would like to wear

Bloom says ok thank you Stella

Stella says welcome Bloom

Stella says party starts at 8 pm

Bloom says ok see you then

Stella says ok bye

Bloom says bye

Bloom got out her denim blue jeggings with her favorite sequin top and her wedges

Bloom says there everything is out and ready

At 7:50 pm

Bloom got in the shower

Bloom got of the shower fresher and cleaned

Bloom is dressed

Bloom is fixing up her hair and makeup

Bloom looked at the clock 7:57 pm

Bloom says I got to go Bloom done a bit of fixing up her makeup

Bloom says perfect

Bloom looks at the clock again 7:50 pm

Bloom says I got to go now

Bloom ran down the stairs

Bloom yells to Oritel and Marion and Daphne

Bloom says mom dad Daphne I got to go to Stella's now

Oritel and Marion and Daphne says ok Bloom see you when you get back home

Bloom ran out of the palace to the sparks ship

Bloom gets in and says Solaria please

The ship takes Bloom to Solaria

At Solaria

Bloom's ship finally lands at Solaria

Bloom says Thank you

Bloom gets off the ship

Bloom was walking into the place when Stella squeals and says BLOOM !

Stella runs up to Bloom

Stella knocks Bloom down on the ground

Bloom says Ouch Stella

Stella says oops sorry Bloom

Bloom smiles and says it's ok Stella

Stella and Bloom hugged each other

Stella says Bloom I'm so happy you are here

Bloom says me too

Stella says I missed you

Bloom says me too

Stella says how long have it been ?

Bloom says since the ball

Stella says yeah that's too long

Bloom says I know

Stella and Bloom walks in the palace together

Stella says Bloom have you ever heard from my cousin since That day I hooked you two up ?

Bloom says yeah I hear from him every now and then but

Stella says but what ?

Bloom says but he never message or call me I have to message him I have to call him

Bloom says if he doesn't have time to message me or call me I don't want to be with him

Stella says Bloom give him time

Bloom says Stella I have gave him time he never does

Stella says oh ok

Bloom says Stella thank you for helping me out that day but if no Prince wants to be with me then I will be the Princess that will rule my kingdom on my own

Stella says Bloom don't you ever say that you will find a Prince that will love you for you I know you will

Bloom says i know Stella but I am thinking all along that I picked the wrong Prince after all

Stella says are you saying is that you want me to do that again ?

Bloom says yes

Bloom says are the Prince's you picked last time are still available?

Stella says you mean Jeremy of Heavenly Wade of Melody Brent of Knightly Daryel of Netherly

Bloom says yeah

Stella says well Daryel of Netherly is married now

Bloom says oh

Musa arrives at the palace for Stella's party

Musa heard Bloom

Bloom says what about Wade of Melody?

Musa heard her brother

Musa says my brother is married now

Stella and Bloom turned around and seen Musa

Stella says Musa

Bloom says Musa

Musa says Stella Bloom

Stella Bloom and Musa gave each other a hug

Musa says I'm sorry Bloom my brother is married now

Bloom says oh

Bloom says what about Jermey of Heavenly ?

Musa says sorry Bloom he's married now too

Bloom says oh

Bloom says what about Brent of Knightly

Bloom says don't tell me let me guess

Bloom says he is married now

Stella says Brent he's not married

Stella says Bloom in fact he talks and ask about you all the time

Bloom says Brent was the one you think ?

Bloom says you both think I should of picked him the first time ?

Stella says yes

Musa says yes

Bloom says Stella you knew it wasn't going to work out with Seth and I ever since that day I picked him ?

Stella looks down sighs and says yes

Bloom says Seth isn't coming to the party tonight is he ?

Stella says no

Stella says I'm sorry Bloom

Bloom looks disappointed

Bloom says it's ok Stella it's not your fault it's mine

Bloom says I always go for the Prince's that don't like me at al

Bloom looks down and disappointedl

Stella says Bloom

Stella says Brent will be the perfect one for you

Stella says give him a try if you don't like him after you give him a try

Strlla sighs and says I'll try to get Sky to come to his senses

Bloom laughs

Bloom says Thank you so much Stella

Stella says your welcome Bloom

Stella says anything for my best friend

Bloom says so is Brent coming tonight ?

Musa says yes

Stella gives the look to Musa

Musa says sorry

Stella says don't let it happen again

Tecna Flora Layla Roxy walks into the palace

Stella says Tecna

Bloom says Flora

Musa says Layla

the boys and the other guests arrived and walks in the palace

Stella says girls looks like it's party time


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Stella's party part 2

Stella is dancing and having fun with Brandon

Flora is dancing and having fun with Helia

Tecna is dancing and having fun with Timmy

Musa is dancing and having fun with Riven

Layla is dancing and having fun with Nabu

Roxy is dancing and having fun with Andy

Bloom was standing there watching her friends having a fun time with there Prince's but her

Bloom looks really upset

Bloom says girls I hope you all are having a good time

Bloom is leaving the party and walking out of the palace

Stella seen Bloom leaving the party and walking out of the palace

Stella says Brandon where is your brother at ?

Brandon says why what's going on ?

Stella says just tell me Brandon

Brandon says over there talking to some girl he knows

Stella says ok thank you babe

Stella says I'll be back

Stella mumbles quietly and says not going to happen Brent you are not going to hook up with this girl you are going to hook up with my best friend

Stella goes over to Brent

Stella bows and says I'm sorry but I need to take Brent away

Brent says what's going on ?

Brent why did you take me away?

Stella says don't ask questions just come with me

Brent says ok

Stella drags Brent and leaves her party and the palace to follow Bloom

Brent says ouch ! Where are you taking me Stella ?

Stella says I ain't saying you will find out when you get there

Brent says ok

Stella mumbles quietly where are you at Bloom ?

Stella heard a ship

Stella looks and sees Bloom getting In the sparks ship

Stella says in her mind oh no Bloom is going home

Stella says Brent I need you to get in the Knightly ship and follow that ship that is leaving

Brent says why ?

Stella says just do it

Brent says not until you tell me why ?

Stella says the girl for you just left in that ship go after her

Brent says ok what about Brandon ?

Stella says Brandon will be fine I got him under control

Brent says ok

Brent went to the Knightly ship

One of the guards asked Brent where is Brandon

Brent said staying with princess Stella

Brent says to the driver follow that ship that is leaving

The driver nodded

The Knightly ship left and is following Bloom's ship

Back at the party

Stella walks back over to Brandon but Brandon wasn't there

Stella says where did you go Brandon?

Stella didn't see Brandon anymore at the party

Stella says girls do you know where Brandon is ?

Musa Tecna Flora Layla Roxy says no

Flora says Stella where is Bloom ?

Stella says she left to go home

Tecna says why ?

Stella says i don't know I seen her leaving the party walking out of the palace and I seen she was getting on her ship and was getting ready to leave and I had Brent follow her

Stella says errrrrrr where is Brandon ?

Stella left the girls to go find Brandon

Brandon knows he was in a bedroom but he doesn't know what bedroom and who bedroom it is because he is blindfolded and his cuffed to the bed and his feet are tied up and all he knows is that he doesn't have no clothes on at all

Brandon know it's a girl because she started smashing her lips against his and she was rubbing and grinding herself up against him

Brandon thinks it's Stella but it's not Stella

Brandon couldn't help it but start moaning

Brandon is really liking this

The girl says Brandon your mine

The girl was sitting on Brandon ' s waist

The girl took off the cuffs off of Brandon and placed his hands on her breasts

The girl told him to play with them

The girl took the blindfold off

Brandon doesn't know who it is because no light is on and he thinks it's Stella

The girl starts riding Brandon

Stella was walking in the hall ways of the bedrooms thinking Brandon went to her room to sleep

Stella stopped walking because she heard something

Stella heard the moaning and the panting again

Stella followed the noise to her parents bedroom closed door

Stella says my parents aren't home why is there noises in their room and why is their door closed my parents always leave their door open when there not in there

Stella open up the door

Stella hears the moaning and the panting

Stella says so this is where the noises are coming from

Stella says someone is made out in my parents room and on their bed

Stella went to turn the light on

Stella's turned around to see a dark blue hair girl naked on top of a guy

Stella says Musa

Stella says Musa is that you?

Stella walks up to the girl closer and looks it wasn't Musa it was Chimera

Stella says Chimera

Stella says sorry I thought you were someone

Stella shuts off the light and shuts the door

Stella says that wasn't Brandon

Stella was walking down the hallway

Stella says I know I didn't not shut my door

Stella opens up her bed room door

Stella walks in to see who is in there to see who shut her door

Stella turned on the light

Stella seen another girl on top of a guy

Stella walks up to the girl and sees who it is

Stella doesn't know who the girl is

Stella looks over to see who the guy is and when she sees who it is

Stella says BRANDON!

Brandon was getting dressed

Brandon says good thing Stella hasn't seen this

Brandon felt someone tap his shoulder

Stella says uh um

Brandon turned around and sees Stella standing there behind him mad and upset

Stella says HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME !

Stella slaps Brandon in the face hard

Brandon says Stella I can explain

Stella says uh huh

Stella says to the girl and you how dare you make out with my boyfriend

The girl says I ...I ...I didn't know I'm sorry

Stella walks out of her room and storming down the hall way and back to the party mad

Brandon follows Stella

Brandon says Stella Please forgive me I'm sorry I didn't know what was going on at all I was blindfolded and cuffed and tied up

Brandon says Stella

Stella walking off mad

Stella turned around to Brandon

Stella says WHAT BRANDON WHAT!

Brandon says I thought it was you

Stella says YOU THOUGHT WRONG !

Stella walks back over to the party Brandon following her like a dog

Stella says ATTENTION EVERYONE I'M SORRY FOR CUTTING THIS SHORT THEN USUAL BUT THE PAST IS OVER EVERYONE GO HOME YOU CAN'T THANK BRANDON FOR RUINING THE PAST AND CUTTING IT SHORT FOR ALL OF YOU

Everyone was looking at Brandon mad while leaving the party to go back home

Musa was giving Brandon the you will pay for what you did to Stella stare to him

Brandon was looking at Musa

Brandon know exactly what Musa is thinking right now

Brandon was leaving the party

Brandon says where is the ship ?

Brandon says where is Brent at?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Brandon says Stella was with Brent last time that I know of

Brandon walks back in to see Stella

Brandon says Stella

Stella says Brandon what are you doing here?

Brandon says one my ship is not here two where is my brother ?

Stella says Brandon you don't have the right to come back in here and ask me questions

Stella says if you didn't get it yet we are done over good bye get out of the palace

Brandon walks out of the palace mad

Stella walks after Brandon and says Brent left on the ship to go after his girl that left the party early

Brandon turned around and says who?

Stella says who do you think wasn't at the party take a good guess

Brandon thought of who could his brother be chasing after that left early from the party

Brandon trying to remember everyone from the party

Brandon says I haven't seen Bloom at the party

Brandon says Bloom must of left early from the party

Brandon put it together

Brandon says Bloom wasn't at the party the whole time

Brandon says Bloom left early from the party

Brandon says Brent left on the ship

Brandon says Bloom its Bloom my brother is chasing after that's his girl

Brandon says I thought Bloom is with Seth

Stella says way to go you finally figure it out

Stella says oh by the way Bloom and Seth broke up

Stella says you may come in the palace I don't know if he will be back to get you or not

At Eracklyon

Bloom's ship landed in Eracklyon

Bloom didn't know she was being followed by a guy that likes her

Brent says Eracklyon

Brent says why is she here in Eracklyon what is she doing here ?

Bloom texted Sky

Sky

I'm outside of your palace can you come let me in

From Princess Bloom of Sparks

Sky texted back

Bloom

I'm coming now

From Prince Sky of Eracklyon

Brent walked a little closer to Bloom

Sky walked out of the palace to let Bloom in

Brent says Sky

Brent says Bloom is back with Sky now

Brent is mad

Brent says Stella made me miss the party for this

Brent walked back on the ship

Brent says back to Solaria

Brent ' s ship left to go back to Solaria

Bloom and Sky walks in to Sky's room

Sky says shhhh! We need to be quiet because My parents don't know you are here

Bloom says Sky we need to keep this a secret us seeing each other a secret no one knows we are back together again

Sky says ok

Sky pushes Bloom's hair away from her eye

Sky leans forward and starts kissing Bloom

Bloom leans forward and follows in on the kissing

Bloom is wanting more of Sky

Bloom is starting to take Sky's clothes off

Bloom starts buy pulling Sky's shirt off

Then his jeans

This his boxers

Bloom was sitting on his waist

Sky took everything off on Bloom

Bloom's shirt Jeans and underwear

Bloom leans in on Sky

Bloom kissing trails down his neck

Bloom traces his stomach up and down

Sky is enjoying it by moaning

Bloom wants more

Bloom starts rubbing and grinding herself up against him

Sky moans

Bloom puts his cock inside her

Bloom rides it the way she wants it

Bloom is giving Sky a good ride

Sky moaning

Sky switches positions

Sky on top

Bloom on the bottom

Sky says I'm going to rock this bed

Sky puts his cock back inside Bloom

Sky says you think your is the best wait until you see mine

Sky starts riding Bloom different way then what she did

Bloom is holding and gripping on to the bed sheets tightly

Bloom is loving every bit of it

Bloom arches to get more in

Bloom mouth is open

Bloom moans

Bloom says Sky more more more

Bloom says ahhhh!

Bloom switches Sky on the bottom she's on top

Bloom rides Sky more and more then she did the first time

Sky says Bloom more more more

Bloom gives Sky more

Sky says ahhhhhh!

Bloom and Sky made out for the rest of the night

At Solaria

Brent and the ship lands back on Solaria

Brandon sees the ship landed

Brandon gets on the ship

Brandon and Brent leaves Solaria to go back to Knightly


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

At Eracklyon

The next morning Bloom woke up naked in someone's bed

Bloom says where am i who bed is this ?

Bloom is having a hang over headache

Bloom seen arms around her

Bloom looks over and sees a naked Sky

Bloom says how did I get here ?

Bloom wiggles out of the arms

Sky wakes up

Sky says hey your up

Bloom says how did I get here I was at Stella's party

Sky says no you weren't you came to me last night you flew here on your ship

Bloom doesn't remember that she was really drunk from the party last night and she flew herself on the ship over to Eracklyon to Sky

Bloom looks at herself naked and looks at Sky naked

Bloom says did we do it

Sky says yes we did do it last night

Bloom smiles

Bloom says I got to get up I got to get dressed I have to get back home

Bloom kisses Sky

Sky smiles  
Bloom kisses Sky one last time before she leaves to go home

Sky says Bloom this way my parents won't know

Bloom leaves the palace

Bloom gets on her ship

Bloom heads back home to Sparks

At Sparks

Bloom says I forgot to come back home last night

Bloom quietly walks in the palace and up to her room

Bloom got up to her room changed into her night gown and was laying down in her bed soon Bloom fell asleep

Oritel and Marion check Bloom's room to see if Bloom made it back home last night

Oritel and Marion looks in and sees Bloom a sleep in her bed

Oritel and Marion left Bloom's room

Later on in the morning Bloom wakes up

Kaylee was in Bloom's room Bloom doesn't know until now

Kaylee says looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up

Bloom says huh

Bloom rub her eyes

Bloom looks and sees Kaylee in her room

Bloom says what are you doing here ?

Kaylee says oh I just came to talk to you

Bloom says about what ?

Kaylee says you know

Bloom says I know what ?

Kaylee giggle laughs

Bloom is getting irritated

Bloom says how did you get in this palace without being stopped

Kaylee says oh I took care of them

Bloom wad getting mad

Bloom says what did you do to them

Kaylee oh lets say I bribe them and handed them cash

Kaylee says that's how I got in here

Bloom says what do you want ?

Kaylee says it's not what I want it's what you are going to give me

Bloom says what?

Daphne was walking by to go downstairs when she seen Kaylee in Bloom's room

Daphne says what are you doing here

Daphne says you aren't welcomed here

Kaylee says well well look who we have here Daphne

Daphne says you either leave or I'll call the guards

Kaylee says you can't call the guards

Bloom says Daphne go

Daphne says no I'm not leaving my little sister with you

Daphne says what have you done with our guards that you won't let me call for them

Kaylee says lets just say that your guy's guards are under my control what ever I command them to do they will do

Daphne says no

Kaylee says back down or I'll order the guards to take you to the dungeon

Bloom says no leave my big sister out of it

Bloom says what do you want?

Kaylee says honey you already know what I want

Bloom says what?

Kaylee says you don't know

Bloom says no in fact I don't

Kaylee laughs and says I want Sky or else

Daphne and Bloom says or else what ?

Kaylee laughs and says or else I'll throw you two in the dungeon and make your two life miserable

Daphne and Bloom says no

Daphne and Bloom says MOM DAD!

Kaylee says mom and dad can't help you there under my control too

Daphne and Bloom says NO!

Kaylee says I'm going to go make this palace my home

Kaylee says you have until sundown to give me Sky

Kaylee left Bloom's room

Bloom says who is she and what does she want ?

Daphne says Bloom do you remember that day you and the Winx and Ms Faragonda but Stella defeated Delilah

Bloom says yes I remember

Daphne says remember Delilah only wanted Brandon

Bloom says yes I remember

Daphne says Kaylee is one of Delilah ' s sisters

Bloom says one of her sisters

Bloom says Daphne when you said one of how many more sisters does she have ?

Daphne says including Kaylee Delilah has 6 sisters Delilah was the 7th sister

Bloom says wow

Bloom says Delilah used to went after Brandon Kaylee is now after Sky

Daphne says the other Specialists besides Brandon are in danger

Bloom says what are the other 5 sister's names besides Kaylee

Daphne says there are Justine , Maila, Christine, Tamya, Natalee

Daphne says Bloom you need to listen to what I'm going to yell you

Bloom says ok I will tell me Daphne

Daphne says each sister will be going after a specialists and I know who goes to who

Daphne says I have to says this quick soft and quietly so you will need to listen and hear me well because you never know if Kaylee is listening in

Bloom says ok

Daphne says Justine will be going after Helia, Christine will be going after Riven, Maila will be going after Nabu, Natalee will be going after Timmy, Tamya will be going after Andy

Bloom says Daphne Nabu isn't with Layla anymore it's Roy that's with Layla now

Daphne says oh yeah that's right

Bloom says what about Thoren and Nex ?

Daphne says Bloom shhhh! Kaylee and her sisters don't know about them and I don't want them to so that's why I told Thoren about them and I told him to take him and Nex away for now


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Daphne says I'll get rid of Kaylee for good Bloom you and the Winx need to do the other sisters

Bloom says but Daphne

Daphne says I'm going to use all of my power and all that I have to get rid of Kaylee

Daphne says Bloom I may defeat her but if I don't please take real good of mom and dad and Thoren for me

Bloom says Daphne your saying that you may defeat Kaylee if you don't defeat Kaylee you will die

Daphne says yes Bloom I said I'm going to be using all of my power and all the energy that I have to do this

Bloom starts crying

Bloom says Daphne!

Daphne says go

Daphne says go and get your friends you have a big mission to do

Bloom says Daphne

Daphne says yes

Bloom says never mind

Bloom goes to Daphne gives her a big hug and says Daphne I love you big sister

Daphne says I love you too Bloom

Daphne says now go

Daphne and Bloom looks at each other one last time then looks away

Bloom escapes out of the window to go to her friends

Bloom stops looks at the palace one last time

Bloom knows her big sister may or may not make it

Bloom starts walking away from the palace

Bloom starts crying and says Daphne

Bloom texts Stella

Bloom says

Stella it's Bloom I need to come see you it's a emergency

Message me back

Bloom

Stella text Bloom back

Stella says

Bloom I'm coming to get you

Stella

Bloom text Stella back

Bloom says

Stella I'm not at my palace I'm the woods don't use a ship

it will cause my hiding spot to be noticeable use your scepter

Bloom

Stella text Bloom back

Stella says

Stella says ok but why ?

Stella

Bloom text Stella back

Bloom says

I'll explain everything back in Solaria

Bloom

Stella text Bloom back

Stella says

Ok I'm on my way bye

Stella

Bloom text Stella back

Bloom says

Ok bye

Bloom

Stella transported to Bloom

Bloom says Stella

Stella says Bloom

Stella says you ready

Bloom says yes

Stella says Solaria

Bloom and Stella transported back to Solaria

At Solaria

Stella says tell me what is a emergency

Bloom says Stella remember back when Ms Faragonda and us went back to Gardenia remember Delilah remember how we couldn't defeat Delilah and you were the only one who did

Stella says yes I remember that day

Bloom says remember when Sky cheated on me with a girl named Kaylee

Stella says yes I remember that

Bloom says Kaylee is one of Delilah ' s sisters

Stella says you got to be kidding me

Bloom shook her head

Bloom says no

Stella says when you said one of you mean there's more ?

Bloom says yes 5 more

Stella says so there is 6 sisters of Delilah ' s

Bloom says Delilah was the 7th sister

Stella says ohhh!

Bloom says that's why we have to get the girls here ASAP

Stella says before we get the girls here tell me this

Stella says is one of the sisters after Brandon again?

Bloom says no Brandon is safe

Stella says oh good

Bloom says Kaylee is after and wants Sky

Stella says Kaylee is after Sky

Stella says then who are the other 5 sister's after ?

Bloom says Justine is after Helia Christine is after Riven Natalee is after Timmy Tamya is after Andy Maila is after Roy

Stella says Nabu remember Nabu isn't with Layla anymore it's Roy

Bloom says oh yeah that's right

Bloom says Stella

Stella says yeah

Bloom says we will have to defeat the other sisters

Bloom says Daphne she is going to defeat Kaylee with all of she has got and can for us

Stella says alright Daphne

Bloom looks sad

Stella says Bloom what's wrong ?

Stella says why are you sad all of a sudden?

Bloom says Stella Daphne she may not have enough to defeat Kaylee

Stella says that means she may

Bloom puts her hands over her face and starts crying

Stella looks sad now

Stella comforts her best friend

Stella says oh Bloom I'm so sorry

Bloom says that's why we need the girls here ASAP

Stella says ok I'll call up the girls now

Stella Calls Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna and tells them to come to Solaria ASAP

Stella says the girls are on there way here now

Bloom says I will have to tell them everything I told you

Soon Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna all says Stella we are here what's going on ?

Stella says girls it's not me it's Bloom she has something to tell you all

Tecna says Bloom what's wrong?

Bloom says you girls remember when Ms Faragonda and us went back to Gardenia remember Delilah remember how we couldn't defeat Delilah and Stella was the only one who did

Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna all says yes we remember

Bloom says it turns out Delilah had 6 sisters

Bloom says you girls remember when Sky cheated on me with Kaylee

Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna all says yes

Bloom says turns out Kaylee is one of Delilah ' s sisters

Bloom says Kaylee is after and wants Sky

Bloom says Brandon is safe

Bloom says but girls your boyfriends are not

Bloom says Delilah has 5 sister's that are going after your boyfriends

Bloom says Flora Justine is going after Helia Musa Christine is going after Riven Tecna Natalee is going after Timmy Roxy Tamya is going after Andy Layla Maila is going after Roy

Bloom says that's not all

Bloom looks sad and starts crying

Flora says Bloom why are you crying?

Bloom says Stella tell them I can't

Stella says Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna Daphne is defeating Kaylee for us Daphne is going to use all she got to defeat Kaylee but she may not make it

Layla says that means Daphne may

Stella looks sad and says yes

Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna all says oh Bloom we are so sorry

Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all looks sad

Musa says what about Thoren and Nex?

Stella says Daphne told Thoren to take him and Nex and leave for now

Roxy says oh good

Tecna says we are going to need Ms Faragonda again

Layla says we are going to explain to Ms Faragonda too

Stella says lets go to Alfea then

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna all leaves Solaria and heads to Alfea to see Ms Faragonda


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

At Alfea

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all walks into the Alfea school

The girls walks to Ms Faragonda office

Layla knocks on the door

Ms Faragonda says come in

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all walks in Ms Faragonda ' s office

Tecna says Ms Faragonda Stella would like to tell you something important

Stella says Ms Faragonda

Ms Faragonda says yes Stella

Stella says do you know Delilah has 6 sisters

Ms Faragonda says yes I know Delilah has 6 sisters

Ms Faragonda says I know that Kaylee is after and wants Sky

Ms Faragonda says I know Justine is after Helia Christine is after Riven Natalee is after Timmy Tamya is after Andy Maila is after Roy

Ms Faragonda says I know that Brandon is safe

Ms Faragonda looks at Bloom

Ms Faragonda says Bloom I know what is going on and I'm here for you if you need me

Bloom starts crying and says Thank you Bloom

Ms Faragonda says I know that Daphne is going to be using all she has and got to defeat Kaylee for you Bloom and I know Daphne may not live

Bloom went to Ms Faragonda and starts crying

Bloom says Daphne

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all gets in and hugs Bloom and Ms Faragonda

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says Bloom we are here for you too if you need us we are just a phone call text message away

Bloom says oh thank you girls I know I can count on you

Bloom looks up at Ms Faragonda says says Thank you Ms Faragonda I know I can count on you too

Ms Faragonda says Bloom I know that Daphne told Thoren and Nex to leave here

Ms Faragonda says Daphne has done the right thing to do that

Bloom says I know she did

Musa says Ms Faragonda says what should we do know ?

Flora says how are we going to defeat 5 sister's

Ms Faragonda says I don't know girls that's why I want you girls to stay here at Alfea where it's safe

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says Thank you Ms Faragonda

Ms Faragonda says your welcome girls now I'll show you where you will be staying at

Stella says Faragonda what about Brandon Sky Helia Timmy Riven Andy Roy ?

Ms Faragonda says I already talked to Saladin

Ms Faragonda says the Specialists will be staying at Red fountain where they will be safe too

Bloom says Ms Faragonda says what if the 6 sisters go to Red Fountain ?

Ms Faragonda says I don't know Bloom

Ms Faragonda says Saladin and I haven't got that far ahead yet

Ms Faragonda says but we are doing the best we can girls

Flora says we know you both are Ms Faragonda

Roxy says Ms Faragonda what about Ms Griffin is she going to help you and Saladin too ?

Ms Faragonda says yes she will be helping us too

Roxy says Ms Faragonda what if the 6 sisters go after all the boys at red fountain what will we do then ?

Ms Faragonda says I don't know Roxy I don't know

Ms Faragonda says girls as much as I would love to help and answer all of your questions there is alot to deal with here

and there is alot that I need to do research and work on before we can go and defeat them

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says sorry Ms Faragonda

Flora says we are just worried scared and don't know what to do

Ms Faragonda says I know girls there are times I get the same way

Musa says Ms Faragonda you do ?

Ms Faragonda says yes

Layla says I never knew someone like you Ms F to get worried scared or don't know what to do

Bloom says you always had a plan for something for someone

Ms Faragonda says I know girls I still do but I don't have anything for us to defeat on these sisters right now

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says ohhhhhh!

Stella says what do we so in the mean time?

Ms Faragonda says in the mean time I would like for you girls to enjoy your new dorm rooms

Ms Faragonda opens up the doors to the girls new dorm rooms

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says wow

Ms Faragonda says Bloom and Stella you will be roommates Layla and Musa you will be room mates Roxy and Flora you will be room mates Tecna you get a room to yourself

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy were so happy

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says thank you Ms Faragonda Faragonda

Ms Faragonda says your welcome girls

Ms Faragonda Faragonda says if you girls end me you know where to find me

Ms Faragonda left the girls alone now

Bloom says wow you and I are roommates Stella

Stella says yeah I know

Bloom and Stella hugged

Bloom says I'm going to unpack

Stella says I'm going to unpack too

Layla and Musa says we are roommates

Layla and Musa says yes

Layla and Musa hugged

Layla says I'm going to unpack

Musa says I'm going to unpack too

Roxy says Flora we are roommates

Flora says yeah I'm glad you and I ate roommates

Roxy and Flora hugged

Roxy says I'm going to unpack

Flora says i'm going to unpack too

Tecna says yes I get a room to myself not roommate yes

Tecna says I'm going to unpack


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

At Sparks

Kaylee sees Daphne and no Bloom

Kaylee walks up to Daphne

Kaylee says where is Bloom ?

Daphne says I told her to go somewhere safe away from here and you

Kaylee laughs

Kaylee says is that so

Daphne says yes

Kaylee says where ever she is I'll find her

Daphne says no your not

Daphne says I protected her for all these years and I'm protecting her now

Daphne says you better leave my little sister alone

Kaylee laughs

Kaylee says you poor girl you told your little sister to go be safe

and you didn't even think to have someone here to help you

Daphne says I can handle myself very well my sister is still learning

Kaylee laughs

Kaylee says is that so

Kaylee says Daphne haven't you forgot that I have your parents and the guards under my control

Daphne says no I haven't forgot

Kaylee says Daphne since I have them under my control when I leave here I'm going to go sky's kingdom and I'm going to do the same to sky's parents and their guards ans put them under my control and then I'm going to get Sky all to myself that's not all my 5 other sisters are going to be doing the same with the other boys oh i can't exactly remember what them boys call themselves

Daphne says the specialists

Kaylee says oh yeah that's right the Specialists

Daphne says you better stay away from Eracklyon and your sisters better stay away from the Specialists

Kaylee says sarcastically ahhhh! I'm so scared

Kaylee says NOT!

Daphne says I'm warning you !

Kaylee says who's going to stop me from going to Eracklyon?

Daphne says me !

Kaylee laughs

Kaylee says you?

Kaylee says you are going to stop me?

Daphne says yes

Daphne says yes I'm going to stop you

Kaylee says ok have it your way then then

Kaylee says guards and the king and queen of Sparks attack her

Daphne sticks out her hands

Daphne says NOOOOOOOOO!

Daphne is not mad is not angry but she is very furious

Daphne says oh your not going to mess with me chick

Daphne says Nymph of Sirenix

The guards and Daphne and Bloom's parents started attacking and going after Daphne

Daphne was fighting off the guards and her mom and dad

About after an hour of fighting them

Daphne finally defeated the guards and her mom and dad and go out of Kaylee ' s control spell

Daphne could fell that she loosing her energy and her powers

Daphne sweating and starting breathe heavily

Oritel and Marion says DAPHNE!

Daphne looks at her mom and dad

Oritel and Marion says you can do it Daphne we know you can

Daphne says I...I ...I can do it

Kaylee starts laughing

Kaylee says Awe getting a pep talk from your parents how cute

Kaylee says Daphne you don't look so well

Kaylee says but sorry to ruin the moment but I have to your not done yet

Daphne says ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Daphne and Kaylee were fighting each other

Daphne is sweating up and breathing heavily alot more then better

One of Kaylee ' s powers hit Daphn real good

Daphne says I'm getting weak but I'm not going to let her win I'm not going to let her win

Daphne says ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Daphne's last power was so powerful that it killed and defeated Kaylee for good

No more Kaylee

Daphne was so weak that she fell down on the ground to her last attack to Kaylee

Oritel and Marion says Daphne!

Marion holding Daphne hands into her and up to her heart

Daphne says very weak mom dad

Oritel and Marion says yes

Daphne says I'm not going to make it

Oritel and Marion says Daphne

Oritel and Marion starts crying

Daphne says before I go I would like for you to give all of my powers to Bloom

Daphne says Bloom deserves it

Daphne says Mom dad promise me you will look out and protect Bloom for me I won't be able to look out and protect her anymore

Oritel and Marion says we promise

Oritel and Marion says Daphne

Oritel and Marion starts crying

Daphne says I told Bloom to go somewhere safe before i fought and we all know where she went to I don't want her to stay here and see this that's why I told her to go somewhere safe

Oritel and Marion looks down very sad and shook their heads yes

Daphne says mom dad I told Bloom to protect you and Thoren for me

Daphne says one more thing I need to tell you before I go

Daphne says Sky he should be his normal self again mom dad Bloom and Sky deserve and meant to be together promise me you both will get Bloom and Sky together

again for me

Oritel and Marion crying yes Daphne we promise

Daphne smiles

Daphne took her parents hands and says mom dad please don't cry I did what I had to do I protect you the guards my sister Sparks Sky Eracklyon I did it for everyone but it's not over yet Kaylee has 5 more sisters that are after the other Specialists I know Bloom and her friends and the company of light are going to stop and defeat them for good

Daphne says I know Bloom is going to take it his hard but tell her I love her with all of my heart and I did it to protect her and this kingdom and everyone else

She will understand she may not understand and take it well for a little while but I know she will come around I know I won't be here in person but I still will be watching down on everyone especially Bloom tell her that for me

Daphne says I need to go now

Daphne died

Daphne saved her family and friends and her husband both Sparks and Eracklyon kingdoms and everyone else in the kingdoms

Daphne sacrifice her life for everyone to be protected and safe


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

At Sparks

Oritel and Marion canceled everything for the day at the kingdom

Oritel and Marion were crying

Marion says Oritel we need to get in touch with Mrs Faragonda and tell her what happen and we need to tell Bloom too

Oritel says I agree

Oritel and Marion were getting in touch with Mrs Faragonda

Mrs Faragonda says hello !

Oritel says Faragonda it is Marion and I

Mrs Faragonda says oh yes yes

Mrs Faragonda says the girls told me you both and the guards were under Kaylee ' s control

Oritel and Marion says yes we were

Mrs Faragonda says how is it going ? How's Daphne doing with Kaylee?

Oritel and Marion says Daphne did excellent Daphne defeated Kaylee for good

Oritel and Marion looks down and very sad

Mrs Faragonda says what is wrong Oritel and Marion?

Oritel and Marion says it's Daphne when she was doing her last powerful final attack on Kaylee

Kaylee ' s powers got to Daphne before she could send her power and it hit Daphne

Daphne was very weak from Kaylee ' s attack but Daphne was strong it didn't let it stop her Daphne didn't let Kaylee won Kaylee is gone for good now

Marion says But Daphne

Oritel and Marion started crying

Mrs Faragonda looks down and sad

Mrs Faragonda says she died

Mrs Faragonda says would you like for me to wait to tell Bloom

Oritel and Marion says no you need to tell her

Mrs Faragonda says ok I'll tell her I'm so sorry about Daphne but I'm glad you both and your kingdom Sky and his parents and Eracklyon is all safe

Oritel Marion says we both are counting on Bloom and the girls and you Saladin and Ms Griffin to defeat the other 5 sisters for good too

Mrs Faragonda says don't you two worry Bloom and the girls Saladin Ms Griffin and I are going to do are very best at defeating the other 5 sisters we are working on a very powerful power right now for all of us to defeat them Bloom is doing very well at it

Oritel and Marion were proud of there daughter Bloom

Oritel and Marion smiles and says good

Oritel and Marion says tell Bloom we are very proud of her

Mrs Faragonda says what about Thoren?

Oritel and Marion says we got that covered we both are going to tell him

Mrs Faragonda says good you both have a wonderful day

Oritel and Marion says you too Faragonda and good luck

Mrs Faragonda says thank you bye Oritel and Marion

Oritel and Marion says bye Faragonda

Oritel and Marion and Mrs Faragonda disconnect

At Alfea

Mrs Faragonda was walking to the girls dorm rooms

Mrs Faragonda says I feel bad for Oritel and Marion and Bloom

Bloom is going to be very heartbroken when I tell her the news

Bloom is going to really need the time all the comfort and all the support she needs from everyone here

Mrs Faragonda knocks on Bloom and Stella's door

Stella says I'LL GET IT!

Stella opens up the door

Stella looks a and sees Mrs Faragonda

Stella was blushing red and embarrassed for yelling in the room

Stella says hey Mrs F what are you doing here?

Mrs Faragonda says is Bloom here ?

Stella says yes she is

Stella says why?

Mrs Faragonda says I need to talk to her privately can you tell her to come to the door

Stella says sure thing Mrs F

Stella says BLOOM SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!

Bloom says who is it Stella?

Stella says Mrs F

Bloom says Mrs Faragonda what does she want ?

Stella says i don't know go and see

Stella pushes Bloom to the door

Bloom says alright alright Stella I'm going

Bloom walks over to the door

Bloom opens up the door

Bloom says hi Mrs Faragonda

Mrs Faragonda says Bloom I need to tell you something that you need to know

Bloom says what is it ? Mrs F

Mrs Faragonda says can we go somewhere private

Bloom says sure

Bloom and Mrs Faragonda walks together to their private spot in Alfea that no one knows about not even the girls and the teachers

Mrs Faragonda was trying not to show Bloom her emotions

Bloom says in her mind something is really wrong with Mrs Faragonda I need to know what it is I can see and feel it

Bloom says Mrs Faragonda is something wrong?

Mrs Faragonda says Bloom your going to need to sit down for this

Bloom says ok

Bloom and Mrs Faragonda sits down

Mrs Faragonda says I spoke with your birth parents today

Bloom was so excited her birth parents where ok

Bloom says really you did how are they ?

Mrs Faragonda says they are alright now

Bloom says oh good

Bloom says I was so worried about them and about Daphne

Bloom says Daphne !

Bloom says how's Daphne ?

Mrs Faragonda was afraid Bloom was going to ask and say something about that

Mrs Faragonda looks down

Mrs Faragonda says Bloom

Before Mrs Faragonda could finish of what she was going to say and tell Bloom

Bloom interrupted her

Bloom says something happen tell me ?

Mrs Faragonda looks down

Mrs Faragonda says says when I spoke to your birth parents today your birth parents told me that Daphne she put up a good fight with Kaylee

Mrs Faragonda says but

Bloom was so proud of her sister

Bloom says but what Mrs F ?

Mrs Faragonda sighed and took a deep breath

Mrs Faragonda says Bloom on your sister and Kaylee ' s final attack

Kaylee ' s power hit Daphne before Daphne could of send out her power

Mrs Faragonda says but Yes your sister was very weak when it hit her

Bloom was getting very mad

Bloom was very upset as well

Bloom was trying not to let it get to her

Bloom was starting to have tears

Mrs Faragonda says but your sister didn't give up your sister didn't want Kaylee to win so your sister fight the power that hit her and your sister she used her mist powerful power to Kaylee and your sister defeated Kaylee Bloom Kaylee is gone for good

Bloom was very proud of her big sister

Bloom says Mrs F can you let me go home now I need to see my sister

Mrs Faragonda looks down

Bloom seen Mrs Faragonda looked down

Bloom says Mrs Faragonda is there something else ?

Mrs Faragonda says yes

Bloom says what is it tell me Mrs F ?

Mrs Faragonda says Bloom

Bloom says yes

Mrs Faragonda says it's your sister

Bloom says what about her what happen ?

Mrs Faragonda says one her last final attack on Kaylee your sister was so weak that she fell down on the ground

Bloom was worried about her big sister now

Bloom says is she alright ?

Mrs Faragonda says Bloom

Mrs Faragonda says Your sister didn't make it she was so weak that she died

Bloom was heart broken

Bloom started crying

Bloom says No!

Bloom says Daphne!

Bloom says very mad I shouldn't have run off I should have stayed in Sparks with Daphne and helped her

Mrs Faragonda says Bloom your sister wanted you to be safe then to help her

Bloom says I know MrsF

Bloom was so sad and upset

Mrs Faragonda gave Bloom a hug and comfort her

Mrs Faragonda says we all are here for you Bloom

Bloom smiles and says thanks you Mrs F

Mrs Faragonda went back in Alfea

Bloom sat there on the ground crying

Bloom didn't move

Bloom didn't go back into Alfea

Bloom lay on the ground

Bloom was devastated and very sad

Bloom was crying

Bloom says Daphne!

Bloom says my big sister

Bloom fell asleep on the ground

Bloom was woken up by Stella Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna

Layla says Bloom

Flora helps Bloom up

Bloom says thank you girls

Musa says it's dark out you should come back inside

Flora says we heard what happen

Bloom says how

Stella says Mrs Faragonda was watching you the whole time she was worried about you Bloom when you fell asleep and it got dark out she finally came to us and told us everything that happen and now we are out here with you now

Tecna says Bloom we heard about your sister Daphne that she died to save and protect your kingdom and Sky's safe

Roxy says Bloom we are so sorry for your loss

Bloom smiling and says oh thank you girls

Bloom and the girls were all hugging each other

Bloom felt a little better with her friends Mrs Faragonda and everyone else at Alfea helping her and protecting her and caring for her and keeping her safe


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

At Alfea

Mrs Faragonda knocked on Bloom and Stella's door

Stella says WHO COULD BE UP THIS EARLY TO BE KNOCKING ON THE DOOR AND WAKING ME UP !

Stella gets up out of bed

Stella walls over to the door

Stella opens up the door

Stella says oh Mrs Faragonda hi

Mrs Faragonda heard Stella yelling

Mrs Faragonda says I'm sorry Stella to wake you up this early

Stella says you heard me ?

Mrs Faragonda says yes

Stella blushes

Stella was embarrassed

Stella says sorry Mrs F I thought you were one of the girls

Mrs Faragonda says I see

Mrs Faragonda says I came to check on Bloom

Stella says Bloom is still sleeping

Stella says Mrs F would you like for me to wake her up for you ?

Mrs Faragonda says no I'll come back later on and check on her I thought she would of been up sometimes she's up this early

Stella says ohh!

Mrs Faragonda says sorry once again to wake you up

Mrs Faragonda leaves

Stella shuts the door

Stella went back to bed and back to sleep

At Red Fountain

Christine says sisters we are here

Maila says this is were those specialists are at ?

Christine says yes

Natalee says then lets go get them

Justine says wait how are we suppose to find them ?

Tamya says I know what we can do

Christine says what?

Tamya says lets destroy this place them they will come out everyone and the teachers trying to save this place

Justine says once we see them we will grab them and take them when no one is watching or looking

Christine says good plan Tamya

Tamya says thank you sister

Christine Maila Natalee Justine Tamya moves in and all 5 sisters starts attacking at Red Fountain

At Alfea

Mrs Faragonda was in her office

Mrs Faragonda was going to go check up on Bloom when she got a call

Mrs Faragonda answers the call

It was Saladin

Saladin says we are being under attack

Mrs Faragonda says Saladin is it the 5 sisters ?

Saladin says yes it's the 5 sisters

Saladin says please come help us

Mrs Faragonda says I'll call Griffin

Saladin says they can't stand a chance with you Griffin and I

Mrs Faragonda says Saladin we are going to need more help I'm bringing the Winx too

Saladin says oh good

One of the boys at red fountain interrupts

The boy says Mr Saladin it seems like these 5 sisters are looking for Timmy Riven Helia Roy Andy

Saladin says there here after the Specialists

The boy says yes

Saladin says Faragonda says they are here for the specialists

Mrs Faragonda says Saladin I got to get off here and call Griffin now

Saladin says ok I'm going to go help my boys

Mrs Faragonda says Saladin you be careful out there and we will be there as soon as we can

Saladin says thank you

Saladin and Mrs Faragonda disconnect

Mrs Faragonda calls Ms Griffin

Ms Griffin says Faragonda what is it ?

Mrs Faragonda says Griffin it's the 5 sisters they are attacking Red Fountain and they are after the other Specialists boys except for Brandon and Sky

Mrs Griffin says I'll be over as soon as I can I need to get the other teachers to take over the students for me until I get back

Mrs Faragonda and Ms Griffin disconnect

Mrs Faragonda says now this is the time for me check up on Bloom

Mrs Faragonda walks to the girls dorm rooms

Mrs Faragonda is at Bloom and Stella's door

Mrs Faragonda knocks on the door

Stella opens up the door

Stella says hi Mrs F

Mrs Faragonda says hello Stella

Stella says you here to see Bloom ?

Mrs Faragonda says says I'm here to see all of you

Stella says you may come in

Mrs Faragonda says girls can you come here I need to tell you girls something very important

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says what is it Mrs F?

Mrs Faragonda says I will need you girls to come with me and Ms Griffin

Roxy says why what's wrong Mrs F?

Mrs Faragonda says the 5 sisters are at Red Fountain right now attacking them and are after the specialists

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all sighs

Mrs Faragonda says Bloom are you up to do this ?

Bloom says yes Mrs F I am

Mrs Faragonda says Bloom and Stella to let you two know Sky and Brandon are safe still

Bloom and Stella smiles and says yess quietly

Bloom and Stella says but we will fight to keep the other Specialists safe too and to get rid of the 5 sisters for real good

Musa says we will show them 5 sisters not to mess with our boys

Layla Flora Tecna Roxy all says Yeah !

Mrs Faragonda says all of you girls need to be careful these 5 sisters are alot more powerful then us

Bloom says Mrs F we got the most powerful power now

Stella says the ones we been training and practicing

Mrs Faragonda says yes I know but I'm not sure if it's enough to defeat the 5 sisters for real good though

Layla says Mrs F with Ms Griffin Mr Saladin you and us they have no way of beating us and winning and getting the specialists except for Brandon and Sky

Mrs Faragonda says I know Layla that's what I'm afraid of what if we don't have enough to defeat them for real good

Bloom says all of us can do it I know we all can

Mrs Faragonda says with me

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all follows Mrs Faragonda back to her office

Mrs Faragonda and the girls are at her office

Mrs Faragonda says if we don't have enough to defeat the 5 sisters but I know someone who Is

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says who is it Mrs F?

Mrs Faragonda says Bloom you are our only hope who can defeat the 5 sisters your have the most powerful power out of all us including Ms Griffin Mr Saladin and I we may not have enough power to defeat them

Bloom says Mrs F I don't think my powers will be strong enough either

Mrs Faragonda looks down and sighs

Bloom says is there something your not telling us ?

Mrs Faragonda says yes

Mrs Faragonda says I haven't told any of you including you Bloom

Mrs Faragonda grab a box and sat it on her desk

Mrs Faragonda says Bloom that day after your sister defeated Kaylee and died your birth parents came to Alfea the day after I talked to them and they handed me this to give to you Bloom

Bloom says what is it Mrs F?

Mrs Faragonda says when I talked with your parents that day what they said to me is what your sister said to them your sister put all of her powers she had and put it in this box and gave it to them to give to you Bloom Daphne said to them what they said to me is that your sister gave all of her powers that she had to give to you Bloom

Tecna says so she wanted to get hit and used that one power that she had left to defeat Kaylee for real good and then died on purpose

Mrs Faragonda says yes she only did it that way because she knew that Bloom needed more power to be more powerful to beat the 5 sisters so she had no other choice but to do it she gave all of her powers she had except for one big powerful power to defeat Kaylee but she left all of it for you Bloom your sister gave and wants you to her her powers

Bloom starts crying

Bloom is back to her normal self

Bloom is mad now

Bloom says mad Mrs F say no more if she gave it to me to defeat the 5 sisters then I'm going to defeat them for real good

Bloom says Mrs F I would like Daphne's powers now

Mrs F open up the box

All of Daphne's powers came out of the box and went right into Bloom

Mrs Faragonda says how do you feel Bloom

Bloom says more powerful then ever

Mrs Faragonda says oh good

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all smiles and says yesss

Ms Griselda knocks on the door

Mrs Faragonda says come in

Ms Griselda says oh I'm sorry Faragonda I didn't know you were busy

Mrs Faragonda says Griselda it's alright we were done

Mrs Faragonda says what is it Griselda?

Ms Griselda says Griffin is here

Mrs Faragonda says oh good let her in

Ms Griffin walks in

Mrs Faragonda says thank you Griselda

Ms Griselda says welcome Faragonda

Ms Griselda left Mrs Faragonda ' s office

Mrs Faragonda says we are all ready let's go to Red Fountain

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says Yeah!

Stella says lets go save Red Fountain

Bloom Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all looks at Stella

Stella seen the girl the girls staring at her

Stella smiles and says oh and let's go save the Specialists

Bloom Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says Yeah!

Mrs Faragonda says lets go

Mrs Faragonda Ms Griffin and the girls all left Alfea and is heading to Red Fountain


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

At Red Fountain

The 5 sisters were attacking Red Fountain

All the boys were running and scattering to get there weapons and started fighting back

Mrs Faragonda Ms Griffin and the girls arrived at Red Fountain

Mrs Faragonda says you girls wait here

Mrs Faragonda says Griffin and I are going to get Saladin and we will be back to help you girls

Mrs Faragonda and Ms Griffin left

Stella says great Mrs Faragonda and Ms Griffin left us to wait here what are we suppose to do in the meantime?

Musa says stop complaining Stella they said they will be right back

Stella says we're supposed to wait here while those 5 sisters are attacking the boys and are after your boyfriends right now

Tecna says I agree with Stella

Tecna says Stella has a point

Bloom says no we are not going to be doing anything until Mrs Faragonda and Ms Griffin and Mr Saladin are here

Stella pouting and says humph!

Mrs Faragonda Ms Griffin are back with Mr Saladin

Flora says look Mrs Faragonda Ms Griffin are back with Mr Saladin

Stella says about time we get to go do something now

Mrs Faragonda says girls follow us

Mrs Faragonda Ms Griffin and Mr Saladin and the girls went to the battlefield to help out all of the boys

Natalee says where is Timmy?

Tecna heard Natalee

Tecna says you leave Timmy alone

Tecna says Ahhhh!

Tecna yelled out her powers to Natalee

Tecna was fighting with Natalee

Natalee started laughing and says you think you can beat and defeat me

Tecna knew she didn't have the power to defeat her but she knows who does but she doesn't want to say anything until it's the right time to

Tecna says I'll fight you with all I got to save my boyfriend Timmy from you

Natalee says Awe how cute and romantic

Natalee says NOT!

Tecna and Natalee were fighting each other

Mrs Faragonda Ms Griffin and Mr Saladin were fighting the sisters with each other they where even helping Tecna with Natalee

Mrs Faragonda Ms Griffin Mr Saladin seen the girls becoming more powerful then before

Mrs Faragonda says you girls got the 5 sisters

Bloom Layla Musa Flora Roxy all says yes

Bloom says Stella go and find Brandon and Sky and stay with them

Stella says but Bloom

Bloom says Stella go

Stella says oh ok I'll go

Stella left to go find Brandon and Sky

Tecna is busy with Natalee

Mrs Faragonda Ms Griffin Mr Saladin seen the the boys and codatortha struggling

Brandon and Sky and Stella came over to Mrs Faragonda Ms Griffin Mr Saladin

Sky and Brandon knew Bloom can handle the 5 sisters on her own

Sky says we need to get all the boys to safety the 5 sisters are too powerful for all of us to fight back we will need to leave them with Bloom

The girls heard them talking

Mrs Faragonda says Sky how do you know ?

I told them both all what happen until now

Bloom Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says STELLA!

Stella says I'm sorry I thought they need to know

Mrs Faragonda says does the other boys know too

Brandon says no they don't not yet

Mrs Faragonda says good

Mr Saladin says we need to get the boys out of here now

Brandon says lets do it

Mrs Faragonda Ms Griffin Mr Saladin Sky Brandon and Stella where getting all of the boys out and everyone to safety including them

Tecna fell to the ground

Bloom seen Tecna defeated and fell to the ground

Bloom says TECNA!

Natalee laughing

Natalee says looks like the technology Fairy is down

Justine says my turn

Justine says where is Helia ?

Bloom says Musa Layla you got help Tecna up

Flora says it's my turn to go fight

Flora went to go fight with Justine

Sky Brandon and Timmy seen what happen to Tecna

Musa and Layla grab Tecna

Tecna is weak but not really weak

Tecna says weak I'm sorry girls I did the best I could but Natalee she is way more powerful now then before

Sky and Brandon ran up to Musa and Layla.

Sky says we got her from here

Musa and Layla nodded their heads and head back to the girls

Sky and Brandon walked with Tecna back to where Mrs Faragonda Ms Griffin Mr Saladin Stella Timmy and the rest of the boys where at watching the girls fight off the 5 sisters

Timmy says TECNA!

Timmy ran up to Sky and Brandon

Timmy says Sky Brandon I can take her from here

Timmy took Tecna from Sky and Brandon

Timmy was holding on to Tecna

Tecna says Timmy I'm so glad you are ok

Timmy says Tecna me to

Mrs Faragonda says Timmy take Tecna back to Alfea and tell Griselda I sent you to take Tecna to the nurse

Mrs Faragonda says the nurse will take care of Tecna

Timmy says is it alright if I stayed there with Tecna ?

Mr Saladin nodded his head and says yes you may

Timmy took Tecna to his bike

Timmy left to take Tecna back to Alfea.

Back with the girls

Flora says you aren't getting anywhere towards Helia

Justine says sarcastically oh how come?

Flora says because he is my boyfriend and you aren't going to take him away from me

Justine says sarcastically ahhhh I'm so scared

Justine says NOT!

Justine says and who is going to stop me

Flora says I am

Justine says you

Justine starts laughing

Justine says you are going to stop me?

Flora says yes

Flora was yelling out her power after her power to Justine

Justine laughing and says how pathetic

Justine says a nature fairy is going to stop me

Justine started laughing again

Flora says errrrr!

Flora yelled out another of her power

Bloom Layla Musa Roxy says go Flora

Flora was getting tierd and was getting weak like how Tecna was from Natalee

Flora was weak and tierd

Flora says to herself I'm sorry girls I all that I could

Justine knows what is going on

Justine says to herself bye bye nature fairy

Justine did one attack power and she sends Flora to the ground like how her sister Natalee did with Tecna

Flora hit the ground

Bloom says FLORA!

Justine laughing and says sarcastically awe looks like the nature fairy is down

Justine starts laughing again

Mrs Faragonda Ms Griffin Mr Saladin Sky Brandon Stella the boys and Helia seen Flora fall to the ground

Helia says FLORA!

Musa and Roxy grabs Flora and walks her back to safety where everyone else is at

Helia runs up to Mus and Roxy

Helia says thank you Musa thank you Roxy

Helia says I got Flora from here

Musa and Roxy walks back to the girls


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Red Fountain part 2

Mrs Faragonda says Helia take Flora back to Alfea Griselda will know that you are there to take her to the nurse

Mr Saladin says Helia you can stay at Alfea with Flora

Helia nodded

Helia took Flora and went to his bike

Helia left and took Flora back to Alfea

Maila says it's my turn

Maila says where is Roy?

Layla says she is asking for it

Bloom Musa Roxy says you go Layla

Layla flew up to Maila

Layla says you mean Roy my boyfriend

Layla says you aren't getting him

Maila says if I can't have him then you can't have him

Layla says your two sisters hurt my two friends Tecna and Flora and you trying to get my boyfriend I don't think so

Maila starts laughing and says let me guess your going to stop me ?

Layla says you got that right my two friends may not had enough power and energy to fight your two sisters but I'm one of the fairies that has a little more power then them

Maila says a little more lets see about that

Layla says bring it

Layla threw her power after power after power to Maila

Maila says if your going to defeat me you will have to do better then that

Maila threw her strong power right at Layla

Layla seen it coming

Layla used her best power for it to fight back

Maila says errrrrrrr!

Layla lost alot of her energy after that power of hers that she did to fight back

Layla says no I'm not done

Layla threw her strongest power to Maila

Layla says to herself I'm sorry Bloom Musa Roxy I thought I had the power to defeat Maila but I don't

Maila notice Layla won't be able to throw the next attack

Maila says to herself looks like the fairy of waves is to wiped out to fight back

Layla says No

Maila says looks like I need to send you back down

Layla says gave one last shot to Maila but it wasn't enough

Layla was tierd and out of energy to fight back some more

Layla says to herself I'm sorry girls I did my best

Maila starts laughing

Maila says bye bye

Maila threw her strongest attack on Layla and send her back down

Layla couldn't fight back Layla is knocked out

Layla got hit by Maila and Layla started falling to the ground

Musa says LAYLA!

Bloom and Musa ran to go help their friend Layla up

Mrs Faragonda Ms Griffin Mr Saladin Sky Brandon Stella the other boys and Roy all seen what happened

Roy says LAYLA!

Bloom and Musa was walking Layla back to the others

Layla says I'm sorry Bloom I'm sorry Musa I thought I could of beat her she is way too powerful even for my powers

Roy started running towards Bloom Musa and Layla

Roy says girls thanks I got Layla from here now

Bloom and Musa nodded

Bloom and Musa walks back over to Roxy

Roy walks Layla back to everyone

Mrs Faragonda says take Layla back to Alfea

Roy looks over at Mr Saladin

Mr Saladin nods his head

Roy knew he can go

Roy takes Layla to his bike

Layla says thank you Roy

Roy says anytime

Roy takes off to Alfea

Christine says it's my turn

Christine says where is Riven?

Musa says it looks like it is my turn

Bloom says so get her Musa

Roxy says good luck Musa

Musa says thanks

Musa flew up to Christine

Christine says sarcastically oh look another fairy coming to fight me

Musa says leave my boyfriend alone

Christine says sarcastically let me see

Christine says no

Musa says you asked for it

Musa threw her first power to Christine

Christine says ahhhh!

Christine says make this sound stop

Christine used her power and got rid of it

Christine says is that all you got ?

Musa yells and threw her next attack to Christine

Christine says you think that is going to stop me

Christine says listen fairy your powers don't work on me every time you throw your powers at me I defeat them

Musa says well this one will

Musa threw her best strongest attack

Christine laughing

Christine says I'm still here

Christine says is that your best shot fairy

Christine says say goodbye music fairy

Christine threw her last attack at Musa

Before Musa could send another one of her powers to Christine

Christine ' s power hit Musa

Musa went flying down to the ground

Bloom and Roxy says MUSA!

Bloom and Roxy went running to their friend

Musa says I'm sorry girls I did the best I can my powers weren't strong enough to beat her

Bloom and Roxy picks Musa up and walk her back to everyone

Riven says MUSA!

Riven ran up to Musa

Riven says I can take it from here now go back and fight off those 5 sisters

Musa says Riven be nice to my friends

Musa says if I wasn't hurt I so would get you for being mean to my friends

Musa says Riven tell them you are soorry

Riven says sorry

Riven walks back with Musa

Mrs Faragonda says Riven take Musa back to Alfea

Riven took Musa over to his bike

Riven took off taking Musa back to Alfea

Tamya says says my turn where is Andy?

Bloom says well Roxy it looks like you and I are the only one left

Roxy says yeah

Roxy says Bloom I'm going up there to face them

Bloom says Roxy

Roxy says yeah Bloom

Bloom says go kick some butt

Roxy laughs and says I'll try

Roxy flew up to Tamya

Tamya says Well well look another fairy coming to the rescue

Roxy says you got that right

Roxy says her powers and send them to Tamya

Tamya got loose from Roxy's animal power

Tamya says look Animal fairy is that all you can do is send animals after me

Roxy sends another animal power after Tamya

Tamya defeats that animal power

Tamya says face it fairy you can't beat me

Tamya sends her strongest attack at Roxy

Tamya says bye bye animal fairy

Roxy got hit

Roxy couldn't fight back

Roxy fell down to the ground

Bloom says ROXY!

Bloom runs over to Roxy

Bloom says Roxy I got you

Roxy says I'm sorry Bloom

Bloom says it's ok Roxy I know you tried your best up there

Roxy says thanks Bloom

Bloom is walking Roxy back to everyone

Andy says ROXY!

Andy went running up to Bloom and Roxy

Andy says Bloom I got her now thank you

Bloom says welcome Andy

Mrs Faragonda says take Roxy back to Alfea

Andy knew he was aloud to go

Andy went to his bike with Roxy

Andy took off taking Roxy back to Alfea

Bloom went back to the 5 sisters

Bloom says that's it I had enough of these 5 sisters

Bloom flew up to the 5 sisters

Natalee says look it here sisters another fairy coming to stop us

Bloom says that's right I'm here to stop you

Justine says sarcastically let's see you try

Bloom says angry you hurt my friends you and your sisters are not going anywhere near the specialists

Christine says and who is going to stop us ?

Bloom says me

Natalee Justine Tamya Christine Maila all started laughing and says we would like to see you try

Bloom was so angry

Bloom knew with her powers and Daphne's powers she could beat defeat the 5 sisters for real good

Bloom threw her biggest strongest powerful attack towards the 5 sisters

The 5 sisters were too busy laughing that they didn't see Bloom very very powerful power coming towards all 5 of them

Bloom's power hit all 5 sisters

Bloom defeated the 5 sisters for real good

After Bloom's attack on the the 5 sisters never came back alive the 5 sisters were defeated and gone for good

Mrs Faragonda Ms Griffin Mr Saladin Sky Brandon Stella the other boys happy and very glad Bloom defeat the 5 sisters for good on one shot

Sky is so impressed with Bloom sky says Bloom you are so awesome

Bloom and Sky were smiling

Sky gave Bloom a kiss

Bloom seen everyone watching

Bloom got embarrassed

Stella says way to go Bloom

Stella and Bloom hugged each other

Brandon says you were great up there Bloom

Bloom says thanks Brandon

Bloom says Mrs F I would like to go back to Alfea and see the other girls

Stella says Mrs F me to

Bloom and Stella flew back to Alfea to see the girls

Stella says then we should have a party in honor of Bloom

Mr Saladin says I say that's a great idea

Mr Saladin says Faragonda the boys and I will be right on over

Mrs Faragonda says alright Saladin the girls and I will see you all at Alfea soon

Mrs Faragonda says Griffin you staying for the party?

Ms Griffin says I got to get back to my students enjoy your party this will be the one time we don't crash it

Mrs Faragonda says oh Griffin

Ms Griffin went back to Cloud Tower


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

At Alfea

Mrs Faragonda is back at Alfea

Bloom and Stella were at the nurseoffice seeing Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy

Timmy Riven Helia Roy Andy went back to Red Fountain to get changed and ready to come back over for the party

Flora says is it over ?

Stella says yes it is

Layla says you defeated the 5 sisters Bloom ?

Bloom says yes I did

Bloom says they are gone

Stella says for good

Bloom says how you all feeling ?

Tecna Layla Musa Flora Roxy all says much better

Musa says were are the boys?

Bloom says they went back to Red Fountain

Tecna says why?

Stella says should I tell them or you will

Bloom says you can tell them

Layla says tell us what ?

Stella says we are having a party at Alfea in honor of Bloom

Bloom says that's not all

Bloom says Stella tell them

Stella says all the Red Fountain boys will be at the party

Musa says are you kidding me?

Bloom and Stella says no

Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all were excited and says yes

Musa says I get to see Riven again

Layla says I get to see Roy again

Flora says I get to see Helia again

Roxy says I get to see Andy again

Tecna says I get to see Timmy again

Stella says I get to see Brandon again

Bloom says I get to see Sky again

Roxy says I wonder if Mrs Faragonda will let us leave the nurse's office for the party

Mrs Faragonda says since you girls are feeling much better I should let you girls go to the party and see your boyfriends

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says oh yes thank you Mrs F

Mrs Faragonda says you girls are welcome

Mrs Faragonda says well girls I got to go the boys are here

Bloom says Mrs F wait

Mrs Faragonda says yes Bloom we are coming out with you

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all walks out with of the school with Mrs Faragonda to see the boys

Riven smiles at Musa and says Musa are you feeling better?

Musa smiles back at Riven and says yes I am Riven

Riven says Musa thank you for saving me and the whole school at Red Fountain today

Musa says your welcome I'll do anything for my Riven

Musa and Riven kissed then went to go dance

Roy smiles at Layla and says are you feeling better?

Layla smiles back at Roy and says yes I am Roy

Roy says thank you for saving me and the whole school at Red Fountain today

Layla says your welcome I'll do anything for my Roy

Layla and Roy kissed then went to go dance

Timmy smiles at Tecna and says TTecna yyou aare ffeeling bbetter?

Tecna smiles at Timmy and says yes I am Timmy

Timmy says tthank yyou ffor ssaving mme aand tthe wwhole rred ffountain sschool

Tecna says Awe your welcome I'll do anything for my Timmy

Timmy and Tecna kissed then went to go dance

Helia smiles at Flora and says Flora are you feeling better?

Flora smiles at Helia and says yes I am Helia

Helia says thank you for saving me and my uncle's whole school

Flora says your welcome I'll do anything for my Helia

Helia and Flora kissed then went to go dance

Andy smiles at Roxy and says Roxy you feeling any better?

Roxy smiles back at Andy and says yes I am Andy

Andy says thank you for saving me and the whole red fountain school

Roxy says your welcome I'll do anything for my Andy

Andy and Roxy kissed them went to go dance

Bloom says Stella should we go sit down at a table like we did before that was at the ball and wait for our Prince's to come ask us to dance

Stella says Bloom you can count in

Bloom and to go sit at a table waiting for there Prince to come ask them to dance with them

Sky and Brandon seen Bloom and Stella sitting down at the table like they did back at the ball that day

Sky and Brandon went over to there Princess ' s and asked them to dance

Sky says Bloom would you like to come dance with me?

Bloom smiles and says yes I would love to

Sky says Bloom I'm sorry about everything about us making out that night at the ball and I'm sorry about that Kaylee person I didn't know she was after me

Bloom says Sky it's ok I forgive you

Sky and Bloom kissed then went to go dance

Brandon says Stella would you like to come dance with me?

Stella smiles and yes I would love to

Brandon says Stella I'm sorry for everything that happen between us I'm sorry for making out with you that night at the ball I'm sorry for making out with that girl I didn't even know at your party I'm sorry about that Delilah person I didn't know she was after me until that day you defeated her for good

Stella says Brandon It's alright I forgive you

Brandon and Stella kissed then went to go stand next to Bloom and Sky and dance

Stella says Bloom by the way I know you left early from my party and went to Eracklyon to see Sky

Bloom says how did you know ?

Stella say Brent told me

Bloom says Brent told you

Bloom says how did he know where Eracklyon was at?

Stella says uh! I got to go come on Brandon

Stella drags Brandon away

Bloom says Stella!

Bloom says come on Sky

Bloom drags Sky and follows Stella

Bloom says Stella tell me ?

Stella says I can't tell you

Bloom why can't you tell me?

Stella says you will get mad at me

Bloom says Stella tell me I won't get mad

Brandon and Sky both says say it already

Stella ignored Brandon on what he said

Stella says you promise

Bloom ignored Sky on what he said

Bloom says I promise

Stella says I'm sorry I seen Brent talking to another girl that night at my party and Brent told me one time before that he likes you

Brandon says my brother likes Bloom ?

Stella says yes he did

Brandon says he never told me that before

Stella and Brandon fighting with each other

Brandon says so that's why I didn't see him and the ship that night when you told everyone the party was over

Stella says I wouldn't have told everyone at the party that it was over and to go home if you didn't make out with that girl that night

Brandon says Stella how many does do I have to tell you I didn't know who she was she was the one she came to me and she was the one who started the whole thing she didn't believe me that you were my girlfriend she didn't by it

Brandon says I told you I was sorry what more do you want ?

Stella says I want you to love me and not make out with anymore girls that what I want from you Brandon

Brandon says I'm all yours Stella no girl can change that or get in our way

Stella and Brandon made up with each other and kissed

Brandon says by the way Stella why did my brother followed Bloom to Eracklyon ?

Brandon says you never told us why ?

Bloom says yeah Stella I been waiting for you to tell us

Stella says I sent Brent after Bloom because he wanted to tell you how he felt about you Bloom and then he seen you at Eracklyon with Sky that night he was heart broken and mad that he came back to Solaria picked Brandon up and they both went home and Brent text me that night and he told me everything that's how I know you where with Sky that night

Brandon says my brother is so going to get it from me when I get back home

Stella says that's why I said promise me you won't be mad at me

Bloom says I'm not mad Stella

Bloom says I made a promise with you and I kept it

Bloom says that's why I'm not mad

Bloom Stella Sky and Brandon started laughing

Then party was over

Mr Saladin announced to all the boys including the specialists it was time to go back to Red Fountain

Mr Saladin and all the boys including the specialists left Alfea to go back to Red Fountain

The girls were back in the dorm room

Bloom says girls how was your night with the boys

Tecna says amazing Timmy is going to take me to see his parents in his kingdom this summer

Bloom says Awe Tecna good luck and have fun

Flora says Helia is going to take me to go see this art show somewhere on Earth this summer

Bloom says where at on Earth Flora?

Flora says I don't know Helia says it's a secret surprise

Bloom says oh ok

Roxy says Andy is going to take me to this rock band him and I like this summer

Bloom says wow Roxy have fun

Roxy says thank you Bloom

Bloom says your welcome Roxy

Layla says Roy is going to take me to Australia we are going surfing there together this summer

Layla says Roy has friends in Australia that surf too

Bloom says wow Layla you surf

Layla says yeah I surf all the time back in my kingdom

Bloom says oh ok

Bloom says Roy surfs I didn't know that

Layla says yeah he surfs Roy doesn't like talking about it much

Bloom says oh!

Musa says Riven is going to take me to these dirt bike race on Earth that he will be in this summer

Bloom says motor and super cross racing ?

Musa says yeah that's it

Bloom Musa you will like it

Bloom says I seen them before

Musa says thank you Bloom

Bloom says your welcome Musa

Stella says Brandon is going to take me to see his parents in Knightly this summer

Bloom says Awe Stella and have fun

Bloom says my turn

Bloom says Sky's parents are taking Sky I out to there lake house on earth this summer and his parents are going to be taking us boating

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says wow Bloom good luck and have fun

Bloom says Thanks girls

Tecna yawns and says I don't about you girls but I'm tierd I'm heading to bed

Musa yawns and says ditto that I'm going to bed too

Flora yawns ans says that sounds good with me I'm going to bed as well

Layla yawns and says my bed is calling me to come get in looks like it is bed time for me

Roxy yawns and says Layla I agree it is bed time

Stella says count me in I'm so tierd that I can't even figure out what pj's to put on for bed

Bloom says well if you are going to bed I should go to bed as well

Bloom says Good night Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says good night Bloom

Stella says Good night Bloom Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy

Bloom Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says good night Stella

Layla says Good night Bloom Stella Musa Flora Tecna Roxy

Bloom Stella Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says good night Layla

Musa says Good night Bloom Stella Layla Flora Tecna Roxy

Bloom Stella Layla Flora Tecna Roxy all says good night Musa

Flora says Good night Bloom Stella Layla Musa Tecna Roxy

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Tecna Roxy all says good night Flora

Tecna says Good night Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Roxy

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Roxy all says good night Tecna

Roxy says Good night Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna all says good night Roxy

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all went to sleep

.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

At Sparks

Thoren and Nex were at the palace

One of the guards ask Thoren and Nex what are they doing here ?

Thoren says I'm here to see my wife

The guard says oh be Thoren

Thoren says yes I am

The guard says who is this with you ?

Thoren says this is my friend Nex

The guard says we have been expecting you

Thoren says by who ?

The guard says the king and queen

Nex says the king and queen would like to see us ?

The guard says yes

The guard says follow me right this way

The guard says wait right here until you both are called to be let in

Thoren and Nex says ok

Oritel and Marion were sitting in there throne chairs when the guard is walking in

The guard bows

Oritel says to the guard James you may speak

The guard say your highness Thoren and Nex are here

Oritel says James you may send them both in

The guard says but sir Thoren and Nex doesn't know what happen to Daphne

Oritel says James go bring in Thoren and Nex

The guard left Oritel and Marion to go let in Thoren and Nex

The guard opens up the door and told Thoren and Nex they may enter to see the king and queen of Sparks

Thoren And Nex walks in

Oritel says James you may be dismiss

The guard bows and walks away

Thoren bows at Oritel and Marion

Thoren says your highness may I see Daphne ?

Oritel and Marion looks down and sighs

Thoren can see that something is wrong

Marion says Thoren Oritel and I have something we need to tell you both

Thoren and Nex says what is it ?

Thoren says is it about Daphne ?

Oritel and Marion nodded their heads

Thoren did something happen to Daphne?

Oritel and Marion nodded their heads

Marion says Thoren while Daphne send you and Nex away to be safe

Oritel says Daphne send Bloom away to be safe too

Marion says Kaylee put all of our guards under a spell and under there control

Oritel says along with Marion and I

Marion says Daphne saved the guards and Oritel and I

Oritel says but

Thoren says but what tell me ?

Nex bows

Nex says your highness may I speak

Oritel nods his head

Nex says easy Thoren

Thoren says Nex haven't you forgot this is my wife they are talking about

Nex says I haven't forgot I know it is

Nex says but Thoren you are being impatient let them finish telling us then you can ask questions after

Marion says thank you Nex

Nex says your welcome

Marion says Thoren as of what my husband is trying to say is after Daphne saved us all

Marion says Daphne put all of her power in a box to give to Bloom

Oritel says Daphne kept a little of her power with her so she can defeat Kaylee for good

Marion says before Daphne could send her attack to Kaylee

Oritel says Kaylee got to Daphne first

Marion says Daphne didn't give up Daphne threw her one attack powerful attack at Kaylee

Oritel says Daphne's powerful attack defeated Kaylee for good

Marion says But Daphne didn't make it

Oritel says Daphne died saving everyone including you and Nex

Marion says Daphne told us to tell you that she loves you with all her heart and she ask Bloom Oritel and I to keep you safe

Oritel says Kaylee has 5 sister that were after the specialists

Marion says Thoren your cousin Sky and his friend Brandon are safe

Thoren says if it's my cousin's friends that are in danger I'm not going to stop at anything until those 5 sisters are defeated and gone for good

Thoren says where are those 5 sisters at ?

Thoren says those 5 sisters are going to pay for there sister Kaylee killing my wife and killed one of your daughter

Oritel says Thoren the 5 sisters are gone they are no longer alive they have been defeated already

Thoren says they have been defeated by who?

Marion says Our other daughter

Oritel says Bloom

Thoren says Bloom defeated the 5 sisters all on her own

Marion says she yes she did but she had help with the company of light and the other winx girls but the 5 sisters were too powerful for them and the only one who could of saved everyone was Bloom

Oritel says Bloom used her powers and Daphne's powers that Daphne gave to Bloom

Marion says Bloom was the most very very powerful not even the 5 sisters could of beat Bloom

Oritel says because Bloom already defeated them before the 5 sisters could of done anything

Thoren was so mad that Kaylee killed his wife and killed the king and queen of Sparks daughter and killed Bloom's big sister

But then after he heard about Bloom defeating the 5 sisters for good Thoren was really happy that Bloom did it on her own

Thoren says wow go Bloom

Nex was upset for his friend Thoren that his wife Daphne died but he was really glad that Layla was safe and was glad that Bloom defeated the 5 sisters for good and Bloom was everyone else was safe too

Marion says Thoren Oritel and I are really sorry for your loss of your wife and our daughter and the big sister of Bloom

Thoren and Nex are now upset

Thoren bows and says thank you for telling me all that happen

Oritel says your welcome Thoren

Nex bows and says thank you for letting me know

Marion says your welcome Nex

Thoren and Nex bows and says may we go

Oritel says yes you both are dismiss

Thoren and Nex left the king and queen of Sparks

Thoren and Nex left sparks and hey both headed back to Red Fountain


End file.
